


Pursuit

by Grassy



Category: Full Moon ni Sasayaite | Until the Full Moon
Genre: Community: 7snogs, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-11
Updated: 2012-04-11
Packaged: 2017-11-03 11:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grassy/pseuds/Grassy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a lifetime of chasing, David has finally caught Marlo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pursuit

**Author's Note:**

> Does the Grassy love cracked out genderbending series? Why, yes; yes, I do. *coos*
> 
> Prompt: 03 - Embrace

For the majority of David Vincent’s life, it seemed as if he were running. Not running away from anything (despite popular opinion of his love life), but running **after** something. After some **one**.

After Marlo.

But as the years passed and Marlo never returned, David had been content to wait for his friend. One day, Marlo would certainly be ready to be caught; David just had to be patient.

And when Marlo returned and revealed his secret, David was delighted (and not just because he preferred the taste of female blood). After all, if some part of Marlo was female (even if only part-time), then David was on somewhat more familiar ground. He knew how to catch women; it was just a matter of applying that technique to Marlo, in particular.

Their parents’ decision to marry them off had been fortuitous, as well. All in all, the series of events that had brought Marlo to David’s side had been trying, but worthwhile.

And as he held Marlo’s form in his arms, as their lips and tongues met in a heated kiss too-long denied, David smiled.

He didn’t have to chase after Marlo anymore. But somehow, David didn’t think he’d have too hard a time keeping what he’d captured.


End file.
